Colors of the Roses
by Halfbreed child
Summary: Rachel is sent to live with her grandmother in France. So when a simple walk through the woods starts to unravel secrets Rachel's family spent her entire childhood trying to hid. Everything she was told about her great grandmother she thought she new was wrong. She setts out to uncover the truth and concer the power they thought was lost.( sorry if this sounds bad I'm new)
1. Chapter 1

Colors of the Roses

~ chapter 1 ~

A much awaited encounter

_So you think you know the story of the Phantom of the Opera. We all know how the tail goes, Christine comes to be part of the opera, meets the mysterious "Angel of Music", Raoul comes to the opera, the Phantom tells her to stay away from him, Phantom steels her away, Raoul rescues her and they live happily ever after. But that's not the real story that's only the cover up. The true tell was only know by the Author and the characters themselves. The true reason will be unraveled in the story I'm about to tell you._

Rachel got off the plane witch had landed in Paris, France. Her plane had been delayed due to a thunder storm so she was quickly running to the baggage claim to pick up her duel swords which she had forgotten to ship the month before with the rest of her things. She came up to some officers who were holding her briefcase, according to airports policy the swords had to be delivered by officers and I could not take them as a carry on. "Hello officers" I said relieving them of their duty, "Thank you and I'm sorry about all the problems this caused." I turned around about to run to the train when they said, "Miss we need your signature so we can be assured that this belongs to you" I quickly turned around aggravated. I scribbled my name down on the paper and turned to run to the train when I remembered I had forgotten were the train station was. I turned around and asked, "Gentlemen do you know where the train going to Rosé villa is?"

"Just down the stairs over there and to the right" replied the officer.

I turned and ran to the stares and shouted a thank you as I went.

I got to the train just before the doors closed for the train to leave. I caught my breath and relaxed for the first time since arriving in Paris. The train zoomed through the maze of tunnels below Paris before coming out to the beautiful country side. The sun had already started to set and the colors emphasized the beauty of the meadows and fields. For the first time in a very long time Rachel felt at peace with the world. I leaned against the door and watched the sun till it despised behind the hill. Rachel look down at her watch it was already 9:45 _I am so late!_

As the train pulled into the station Rachel was the first one off, I ran to where my grandmother, Aunt Lilly, and best friend Meg were standing. The girls almost takled each other as they ran into a hug, "I missed you so much!" both girls said in unison. Rachel stepped back to get a good look at her best friend who she had not seen since she was 11. Meg was still the same height as Rachel, thin, with shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes, and pretty. "Gosh girl you haven't changed a bit" Rachel said relieved. "Neither have you! You would thing going 4 years without seeing each other we would change more then we actually have." Both girls shared as heart filled laugh. "Do I get a hug from my wannabe niece as well or did I come for no reason?" Aunt Lilly stood there with open arms waiting for a hug. Rachel smiled and gave her a hug. Aunt Lilly was still tall, her hair was pulled back into a bun with a few prices falling out with some silver strands showing. Her glasses where set on top of her head were they were most of the time unless she was reading or driving. "My Aunt Lilly, if you keep getting gray hair I'll have to start calling you grandma Lilly."

"I'm good with just Aunt Lilly thank you very much."

Last but not least I turned to my beloved grandmother. She gave me a warm hug and said "It's wonderful to see you again my little flower" her grandmother said sweetly, "It's nice to see you again as well grand mama." Then Rachel made a little pout face and said "And I'm so sorry I'm late!" Rachel's grandmother smiled at her and replied, "It's fine dear we would have waited for you as long as it took." Rachel made a sad smile and stated more to herself then any one in particular, "I wish my parents were that way about the engage meant." After that they all piled into her grandmothers old truck with the girls in the back and aunt Lilly and grandma in the front. Rachel and Meg talked the whole way home, Meg was extremely interested about how Rachel's life was in America.

Before they knew it they were pulling into her grandmother's mansion which was towed the outer part of town. The mansion was styled to match the colonel arrear. It was white with candles glowing in each window. The many plants on the outside with flowers in full bloom added to the houses outside beauty. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside with its colonial decorative. In the backyard were a maze of gardens with Rose bushes in many different colors. There were Red roses, blue, yellow, white, and even combinations of colors. As they pulled into the drive Rachel smiled she had missed her Grandmothers beautiful house and never ending gardens. As they were getting out of the car Rachel's grandmother said, "Rachel go up and change into something more comfortable then join us at dinner" "yes ma'am" Rachel said running up the stairs of the porch and through the door and up the stairs in a hurry to get to her bedroom.

When she opened the door she smiled her room had not changed one bit since she was 11. The walls where still pale pink with her pine wood furniture. Her bed lend against the single wide window with the best view of the back gardens. Her bed spread still looked like a flower garden and the same soft, white, velvety pillows lay at the head. She put the brief case down by her dresser and collapsed onto the bed. After a few wonderful moments on her old bed she quickly put on a red tank top bellow a cream colored sweater and black yoga pants. She kept her hair in a ponytail and put on a clean pair of socks.

Rachel then ran down the stairs to join the rest of her family and friend for dinner. When she came into the dining room no one was there. She was slightly confused by this so she headed to the sun room toward the back of the house were they usually had breakfast. "What took you so long?' came Meg's cheerful voice as Rachel walked into the room. "Ha-ha very funny" she commented with extreme sarcasms as she took her seat next to her best friend. Dinner was crescent with buttered pasta and shrimp. They all enjoyed the delicious meal and talked about old times.

After dinner the girls went to the back porch and Aunt Lilly and grandmamma cleaned up. The girls flopped onto the porch swing. "Man I'm pooped" said Rachel who was already starting to get tired "What did you bring me out here for anyway?" Meg got really quite for a moment. "Hey" Rachel said a little worried now, "What's up?" Meg had a serious look on her face as she stood up to face Rachel. "What is this I hear about an engagement?" Meg said very bluntly. Whatever happiness Rachel had was shattered, the last thing she wanted to talk about was THAT! "When were you going to tell me about this?" Meg continued obviously mad. "I mean seriously I'm supposed to hear these things from you not your grandmother!" When Rachel finally looked up at Meg she was crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Meg said in a hurry to get Rachel to stop crying. Rachel wiped the tears away from her eyes and said, "No its fine you have a right to be mad, I shod have told u myself I just didn't like it so I didn't want to tell you" Meg gave a half smile, she knew this was hard on Rachel so she had to be the supportive friend. "You know what" Meg said in a cheerful voice, "You don't have to say anything I should have figured if you didn't tell me that meant you didn't want to talk about it." Meg sat back down next to her best friend and waited for an answer. "No" said Rachel, Meg had a surprised look on her face at this, "You deserve to know and you are probably the only one who is going to understand why." There was a short phase as Rachel figured out how to explain her situation, "Okay, I'll start from the beginning, when I found out I was going to marry Raoul and that the arrangements had already been made it ticked me off, I was more made that my parents had not asked me first then I was that they did not tell me why, because trust me saying that you were both so close when you were little is NOT an acceptable reason!" They were quite for a moment, Meg leaned back against the chair and said, "Not to make matters worse, but the rumors that were their when you left have gotten worse" Rachel did a small smirk and replied, "Trust me I plain to take care of that and relive him of the rumors I caused him in the first place." Meg looked surprised she knew her friend was mad at the rumors but she never knew she blamed herself for the reason they started. "It's not your fault your fault you know" Meg said trying to reassure her. Rachel leaned back and covered her eyes with one arm, "Yes it is" she stated harshly, "If I would not have wanted to become friends with him and see him smile just once, then he would not have had to endure all those rumors for so many years" warm tears started to run down Rachel's face. Meg stretched out one arm and said, "Come hear" to her beloved friend. Rachel scooted a little bit closer and leaned her head on her friends shoulder and continued to cry. "It's okay" Meg said in a reassuring voice, "You were only doing what came naturally to you, you believe everyone deserves to be happy and that's all you were trying to do was make him smile." Rachel continued to cry, but of in a nearby tree a boy with black hair and purple eyes was listening to their conversation and did a tiny smirk. "So she did care" he whispered to himself, "But what does she plain to do about it?"

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know the beginning sounds like a creepy old guy but I hopped that would help make it more interesting. Please review and I'm new at this so if you have any tips or pointers please add those as well. I hope to add a new chapter in as soon as I can so hope to see you again soon :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for reading my first chapter from this point on if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and their will be a lot of background explaining as well to help clear up why their is a Rachel instead of a Christine. (supper sorry about all the mess ups in the first chapter I forgot to reread it and check it) Well, enjoy! **

~ Chapter 2 ~

Till we meet again

When Rachel woke up, for the first time this summer her pillow was not soaked in tears. She sat up in her bead and looked out the back window her grandmother was in the back garden picking roses. Rachel slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Rachel splashed her face with hot water and looked in the mirror, she was a mess, Rachel's hair had fallen of of its pony tail and her eyes were still a little puffy. "What happened last night" Rachel mummered to herself. She figured she had passed out after crying on Megs shoulder, _I'm such a horrible friend for doing such a thing to her; _Rachel thought to herself. She slipped on a pair of slippers and an old sweatshirt. Rachel went downstairs and out the front door. She sat down by one of the oldest trees on the front lone, the same one her grandfather proposed to her grandmother by and were he was also buried (she sat next to his grave not on it). The house its self had not changed much and now that it was light outside Rachel got a better look at it. Their were 6 caloms in the front and 2 large windows between each with a balcony separating the bottom and top floor with the big oak doors in the middle. Their were three windows coming out of the roof, 2 chemise, and a widows peak on the very top. In the entrees their were white brick columns on either side with flower vases on top.

Rachel got up and went back inside the house. She went up to her room to change into a blue shirt, white miniskirt, black leggings, and brown boots and headed to the back garden. "Well its nice to see your finally awake" her grandmother said as she spotted Rachel. "Yes it is" Rachel agreed "Do you not mind if i go exploring for a little bit?" Rachel asked. Her grandmother looked surprised, "When did you start asking for permission to do things?" her grandmother questioned. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and took that as a yes. Rachel walked for a long time every once in a while she would stop to smell the flowers or pet a stray kitten that was rolling around in the grass. When she finally got to the woods she stopped for a moment wondering if she should continue or just turn back. Then all of a sudden she spied a purple butterfly, Rachel took one step forward wanting to get a closer look but then it started fluttering deeper into the woods. Rachel picked up her speed and chased after the butterfly, but every time she would seem to get close enough to catch it the butterfly would speed up almost like it was tezzing her and urging her to keep following. It reminded her of a dream she had on evening when she had fallen asleep in the garden playing with the kittens, the only difference was... Rachel all of a sudden tripped over something on the ground and fell flat onto her face. "Yep" Rachel murmured while lifting herself of the ground, "Definitely not a dream." Rachel saw the butterfly at the enterence of an old building, _This is starting to be a lot like my dream; _Rachel thought but she continued to go after the butterfly.

When Rachel finally pushed open the rusty doors enough to fit through a crack she was standing in a massive room it reminded her of the entrance room at the opera but much more dusty and falling apart. She saw the butterfly hovering at the top of the stairs, urging her to continue her persute. She continued to follow the butterfly till she came to a theater where the butterfly seemed to have disappeared. Rachel walked down the the center examining the large theater. The chairs were very dusty and seemed to have cobwebs on them, their was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling covered in dust and cobwebs. As she came under the chandelier she noticed their was glass on the ground and quickened her pace but kept quite. When she got to the stage she pulled herself onto it and turned to face the invisible audience. Rachel walked around the stage quietly until she spotted a white electric guitar with purple butterflies on it. Rachel examined it and then piked it up, put the strap over her shoulder and walked to the center of the stage. Rachel thought for a moment and decided to try singing 'Leave me Alone' (by The Veronicas) she had not sang in front of people in 3 years let alone much at all and she knew everyone would be expecting her to, so, why not start here. She took a deep breath and strung a couple of cords on the guitar, and she started:

**_ Intro music _**

Rachel posed for a moment unsure of herself but decided to do so anyway.

**_I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say_**

**_Leave me alone_**  
**_Get out of my face_**  
**_I'm tired of love_**  
**_Feeling so misplaced_**  
**_Time for you to go_**  
**_'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh_**  
**_Leave me alone_**

**_This isn't gonna work_**  
**_Don't call me on the phone_**  
**_Because I'm all out of words_**  
**_I'll face the unknown_**  
**_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_**  
**_Oh, Leave me alone,_**

**_Leave me alone, leave me alone, Leave me alone _**

**_There was the time I thought you were the one  
Having some fun  
Getting it done  
What an illusion  
'Cause you were trying to take control of me  
That couldn't be, I need to be free of this confusion  
Don't give me a guilt trip, because I'm so over it_**

**_Leave me alone_**  
**_Get out of my face_**  
**_I'm tired of love_**  
**_Feeling so misplaced_**  
**_Time for you to go_**  
**_'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh_**  
**_Leave me alone_**

**_This isn't gonna work_**  
**_Don't call me on the phone_**  
**_Because I'm all out of words_**  
**_I'll face the unknown_**  
**_Thinking about all the ways that I've grown_**  
**_Oh, (leave me alone x3)_**

**_Don't turn around and don't look back_**  
**_I see right through all your selfless acts_**

**_(more music)_**

**_Oh_**

_**Leave me alone**_  
_**Get out of my face**_  
_**I'm tired of love**_  
_**Feeling so misplaced**_  
_**Time for you to go**_  
_**'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh**_  
_**Leave me alone**_

_**This isn't gonna work**_  
_**Don't call me on the phone**_  
_**Because I'm all out of words**_  
_**I'll face the unknown**_  
_**Thinking about all the ways that I've grown**_  
_**Oh, leave me alone (alot of leave me alone s)**_

_**If you win your love**_

_**I'll feel better on my own**_

_**Leave me alone **_

Rachel smiled and for the first time it was a real smile, not a fake one like she had been giving people lately it was a real whole hearted smile. "I have to admit you have a nice voice, but, what are you doing in my house?" Rachel was slithery embarrassed but finally noticed that their was a boy sitting in one of the seats with his feet propped on the seat in front of him. He looked about Rachel's age, he had black hair, purple eyes and looked kind of pail from where she was standing. "Oh, I'm sorry i didn't know anyone else was hear" Rachel said trying to hide her embarrassment. She put the guitar back in its stand, "Whats your name blonde?" he said with a hint of curiosity "Rachel" she replied. It was silent for a moment and Rachel was surprised, she turned to look at him. She got of the stage and went to stand next to the row were he sat. Then she relized whose house she was in: ERIK's! "Sorry for intruding" Rachel stamered as she quickly raced for the exit, "Hey, wait a sec" Erick said as he apeared in front of Rachel. Due to her sharp reflexis she was abale to stop hersealf before she ran into him. She tried to quickly dodged him but he grabbed her by the arm keeping her from escaping. "When in the world did you get here?" Erik stated obviously surprised. Rachel turned away tring to hid the hot tires rolling down her face, which her bangs helped with. He turned her around so they compleatly faced each other. When Erik saw the tears rolling down her face he lusened his grip on her shoulders. "I'm sorry" Rachel stated as she quickly ran torward the door. Erik stood their in shock for a moment before guickly running after her.

Rachel ran down the staiers and across the room, "Rachel wait" she heard Erik yell behind her. She ran out the door and through the woods. She had a hard time running from the tears blurring her vision and tripping over roots. Erik continued to call her name and chase after her. She pushed through the bushes in the garden and nearly tripped over the roots. It was sun set now and the sky was filled with reds, golds, yellows, and pinks. Rachel tripped and nearly fell on her stomach, "Oph" she had landed on Erik who had some how ended up below her. Erik then flipped her onto her back pining her to the ground. Rachel tried to wiggle out of his grasp but did so with little successes. "Will you calm down for a minute" Erik said "No" Rachel said continuing to struggle "Well good luck getting out till you do" that made Rachel stop and face him. "Now why did you run away?" Rachel couldn't hold it in any more, 4 years of guilt spilled out right then and their, "I'm sorry" she stated, more tears flowing, Erik had a confused look on his face. "It's my fault you got made fun of for so much after i moved! Just because that stupid girl who liked Raoul was jealous because he liked me not HER, miss full of herself, made the boy in school who was picked on and made fun of have more problems because everyone had the stupid thought that i liked you even though Raoul's my stupid fiancé, that i had absolutely no flip pen say in!" Rachel was at the point of yelling as she finished her rant. It was silent for a moment then Erik let out a bundle of laughs as he got off of her, Rachel was in total shock, "Are you making fun off me?" Rachel stated. "No I'm not" he said in between laughs. Erik took out a handkerchief and wiped of the tears that wear still on Rachel's face, "I don't believe it's proper for a young lady to cry in public." After her face had been cleared up they were silent for a moment. "I truly am sorry" Rachel said in almost a whispered, Erik smiled and Rachel looked up super surprised, "It's fine i got over it." Rachel was a little confused "How?" she asked really curious and slightly jealous, "Meg said you asked her to keep an eye on me or something to make sure i didn't do anything stupid or get bet up, something along those lines." when he looked back at Rachel she had a relived smile on her face.

Erik noticed for the first time how beautiful Rachel was, with the last rays of sunlight shining onto Rachel's pail blonde hair and tannish skin, her eyes sparkled like stars, and her smile seamed even prettier then he could remember. He turned a little pink, he felt like a total idiot, the only other time he felt like this was the first time Rachel had actually spoke to him. They were in 7th grade, he had been in the town for 5 years now and still had not made 1 friend. But the day Rachel had come to talk to him against the wall at recess. For the first time in his life he felt like a normal person, the girl he had so badly wanted to go talk to since 3rd grade came to talk to him! She was the most well liked girl in school and she wanted to talk to him the least liked person in the world, to this day he could not understand why. But to begin with he thought she was doing it out of pity but every spare moment she got she would sneak to the back of the room, which was usually wear Erik was, and have a quiet conversation. Eventually, he would go over to her house to study after school or on the weekends, but that usually turned into a game of who know the most types of roses. He was even introduced to some of her friends and for the first time he smiled, Rachel nearly ponced of the walls when she spotted him doing so, she was so happy he had another expression other then a plank look. But that was the only time she saw him do so, because the net day the rumors started. I don't remember what they were but i do remember Rachel didn't come to school for a week and i heard from Meg that she went even as far as to not come out of her room. One night I took the liberty of sneaking into her room while she was sleeping and i was shocked at what i saw, Rachel was curled up on the floor hugging a teddy bear with her arms wear scratched up and her hair a mess. Then I spotted a knife on the bed and a note saying '_i would never use this on me but i will use it on those who caused this to him, i would love to watch them die in a bloody hep, but i won't do so i'll just hid hear in the dark until i convince myself i'll be okay again.' _ After that i came to her room and watched her sleep until she came back to school, but even then she seemed different, I even spotted her reading the note a couple of times in her desk. Sadly though every time i went to talk to her she would turn the other direction and full out run away. I asked Meg what was up and she didn't even know. And i never got to ask because that summer she moved and i hadn't seen her since. Until today.

"What's up?" Rachel asked with a worried expression. Erik just smiled, even after 4 years she still worried, Rachel really was an interesting person. "Ooh" Rachel said looking at the sky, we had not noticed how late it had gotten, the full moon was already peaking over the trees. "I wont to show you something" Rachel said already on her feet and pulling Erik to his. _When did she get so strong! _Erik thought to himself a little on the surprised side. Rachel pulled him through the garden until they got to a section of flowers that had not bloomed yet. Rachel let go of his hand and asked "Do you know what these are?" Rachel asked with a smart look on her face. Erik shock his head confused he didn't know of a flower that hadn't bloomed yet and especially in this garden. Rachel had a big smile on her face "Their moon lily's but the funny thing is, their not lily's their pure white roses that glow in the full moon's light. Also" Rachel's smile grew "They only bloom when a Rose Princess requests it." By the look on his face you could tell that Erik was confused, Rachel sighed,"I'll just show you."

Rachel walked toward the center of the flowers and cut her left palm. Erik could smell the blood immediately he stepped back a few passes, her blood smelled as sweet as roses, then she started to sing: (I'm your little butterfly by Miley Cyrus)

**Intro music**

**_Ai yai yai (x3)  
Where's my samurai? _**

**_(lots of music)_**

**_I'm searching for a man_**  
**_All across Japan_**  
**_Just to find_**  
**_To find my samurai_**

**_Someone who is strong_**  
**_But still a little shy_**  
**_Yes I need_**  
**_I need my samurai_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**

**_I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**

**_I'm searching in the woods_**  
**_And high upon the hills_**  
**_Just to find_**  
**_To find my samurai_**

**_Someone who won't regret_**  
**_To keep me in his net_**  
**_Yes I need_**  
**_I need my samurai_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**

**_Ai yai yai (x3)  
Where's my samurai? _**

**_Ai yai yai (x3)_**  
**_Where's my samurai? _**

**_(more music)_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**  
**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**

**_Ai yai yai_**  
**_I'm your little butterfly_**  
**_Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**

**_Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green black and blue make the colors in the sky_**

_**Ai yai yai (x3)**_  
_**Where's my samurai?**_

_**Ai yai yai**_  
_**I'm your little butterfly**_  
_**Green black and blue make the colors in the sky **_

As Rachel sang she moved her cut hand over the roses and they bloomed and sparkled in the light of the full moon. The blooms were abnormally large but still beautiful, when he glanced back at Rachel she had finished singing and was looking the roses. Again Erik remembered how beautiful Rachel was, not only on the outside but also on the inside, and being in this rose garden alone with her was more then he deserved. Rachel walked up to him holding on of the flowers, "See" she said happily, "Isn't it cool or what?" Erik did a smirk, "That really is... impressive" Rachel gave him a suspicious look but smiled, "If you think that's impressive watch this." Rachel folded the rose so it was perfectly hidden in her hands and crushed it. When she opened her hands their was a snow white butterfly in her palm she gently blew on the butterfly and as it took flight it turned into 2 and they flew off. "Wow" Erik said really amazed, "Magician?" he asked, Rachel's smile grew "Rose Princess" she answered. Then Erik noticed the choker with a silver rose on her neck. Erik again smirked and leaned in to kiss Rachel. When he came back up Rachel literally fainted, but Erik caught her. He guessed she fainted from lack of blood, which was still coming out of her hand, and the shock of the kiss, but he didn't care he got away with kissing her he was fine with her fainting.

Erik walked her home and knocked on her back door, of course her grandmother and her hand was bandaged and she was put to bed (by her grandmother not Erik). As he went to leave her grandmother caught him at the door, "Thank you for bringing her home" "Your welcome" Erik replied, "Did she show you her new talent?" Erik sighed, "So I am the last one to know" he said slightly annoyed. Rachel's grandmother smiled, "No" she said closing the door behind him, "Your the first." She then closed the door on a surprised Erik. He smiled and walked back to were the moon Lilly's were. They really wear lovely, they reminded him of a painting his father had shown him. Erik missed his father, he was the only one who understood him fully and his death nearly shattered him. But he had lived with a sliver of hope that his Uncle and father had both left in him, the hope that Christine, or a descendant, would come around. But when he thought about it in the past he could never figure what she might look like but resiliently and especially now the first person that came to mind was Rachel. But he had enough to worry about besides that, with Rachel back people would be dieing at the chance to cause problems. Erik sighed, this year would be quiet interesting. Then an invisible voice whispered, "_You don't even know the half of it dear brother" _

**I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter, I know their is alot of music but it is something i enjoy and even in the movie and play their is alot so word of advice look the songs up and listen to them as you read the songs. I am also sorry it took so long to publish with school and everything i was not able to spend alot of time writing. Please review :) **


End file.
